Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 7 - The Train Ride/Searching Fire for Brittany
Cast: * Jimmy Durante - Branch (Trolls) * Christmas Tree Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Giddy Man carrying presents - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Happy Family - Fievel Mousekewitz and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mailman - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Karen - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Karen's Friends - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The School Teacher - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Professor Hinkle - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Frosty the Snowman - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Confused Man carrying presents - Buster Moon (Sing) * Barber - Tiger (An American Tail) * Man with half mustache - Robin Hood * Woman with Mirror - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * The Ticket Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Forest Animals - Various Animals Transcript: * (Train Whistle Blows) * Branch: Now actually, a refrigerated boxcar is a splendid way to travel. (Cut to a Smiling Ash) Splendid that is... if one is a Pokemon Trainer (Cut to a Tired Yang) or a furry coated rabbit. (Cut to a Sick Brittany) But for Brittany-- * (Brittany Sneezes) * Ash Ketchum: Are you cold, Brittany? Now that's a silly question. You wouldn't be sneezing if you weren't cold. * Brittany Miller: Well... just... just a lit... a little. (Sneezes) * Branch: Ash realized that Brittany had to get out of that car as soon as possible. So when the little freight train stopped to let an express full of happy Christmas travelers pass, Ash took advantage of the opportunity and quickly got them all off. * (Ratigan Gasps in Shock) * Ratigan: Oh, you tricked me! No fair! * Ash Ketchum: Bye-bye. * Branch: The only thing Professor Ratigan could do was make a jump first. * (Ratigan Jumps and Falls to a Tree) * (Snow Hits him) * (Ratigan is Ashamed) * (Surly Comes Down) * Ratigan: Poor Ash. Oh he is in for a little surprise. (Sinister Chuckling) * (Meanwhile...) * Branch: Ash wanted to get away as far as he could before Ratigan woke up. * (Ash Carries Brittany) * (Yang Shivers) * (Brittany Sneezes) * Branch: But the woods through which they traveled were still bitterly cold. * Ash Ketchum: Yang, I've got to get Brittany all warmed up or she's a goner. * (Yang Suggests that Ash Makes a Campfire) * Ash Ketchum: I can't make a fire! Oh, boy. That's one thing I really can't do. Guess we just better keep moving til we find someone who can. * Branch: Then suddenly they came upon a tiny glen which seemed almost magical. For it was Christmas eve and the woodland animals were all decorating for their big celebration. They knew the Colonel was to come that night and they wanted everything to be just right. * Ash Ketchum: Yang, speak to the animals. See if they will all pitch in and build a fire for Brittany. * (Yang Talks to the Animals About Making a Fire) * Branch: The animals were delighted to help. So they found a spot away from the glen where the fire wouldn't catch on to the trees. Soon there was a spark and in almost no time a splendid fire was crackling away. Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye